Wordless
by shyyyyxoxo
Summary: The Summary Is Inside, Because Let's Face It, They Really DON'T Give You Enough Room In These Tiny Little Boxes... But Basically, You Give Me A Word, Pairing/Characters, And Point Of View And I Write A Drabble On It!
1. Puppy FangMax

**Alright, So here's the deal Yo! I've noticed a couple of these stories on here are like just random one shots and I think that's probably going to be better for me. Sooo, here's what's gonna happen..( : You'll give me a word (I'll interpret it as whatever) and a pairing (Like Max&Fang Nudge&Iggy ETC.) oh and the point of view you want it in and then I'll write the one shot drabble thing about that word and pairing in whoever's POV so here's an example, kay?**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Maximum Ride( :**

_**Word: Puppy  
>Pairing: Max &amp; Fang<br>POV: Max**_

"Hey Max?" I heard Angel ask.  
>"What's up?" I answered, looking over at her.<br>"Well, I was wondering, because you love me so much, if you would get me a puppy?" I looked over at her, shocked. She had Total, wasn't that enough? I mean, he could talk! My eyes slowly slid over to Fang, coming down the stairs.  
>"Go ask Fang." I said to her. She smiled and skipped over to Fang.<br>"Hey, Fang?" Angel asked.  
>"Yeah?" …There are so many words in that boy's vocabulary.<br>"Can I have two puppies and name them Max and Fang?" He quickly raised an eyebrow and looked at me.  
>"Go ask Max." he replied. I smirked.<br>"Well, she said to come ask you…" Angel trailed off.  
>"Dammit, Max." He said and I grinned.<p>

I really hope he says no to that puppy.

**Okay, so, it wasn't even that good. But, it was honestly just an example and I couldn't think of anything else and yeah! So let's start with givin me those words, pairings, and point of views, yeah?**

**Thanks guys!**

**~xXxFoolishYoungAndInLoveXxX~**


	2. Own IggyMaya

**I Own Nothing!(:**

**-**

**From: Fanfiction to the Max  
><strong>**-  
><strong>**Word: Own  
><strong>**Paring: Maya/Iggy  
><strong>**POV:Iggy**

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe Fang and his "gang" had actually decided to come to us for help. Max was a little more than pissed. I, however, was actually kind of glad. If Fang's Gang was here, that meant Maya was here. I would never tell anyone, but I actually thought Maya was kind of cute, not that I'd seen her, but okay, let's just say her personality was cute. I hated hearing her laughing with Fang. It killed me inside. It was like he owned her and didn't even realize that's what it came across as. Of course, I knew that Fang still loved Max and could never go to anyone else. I sighed as Maya sat next to me on the hotel couch.<p>

"What's up?" she asked, I think she was looking at me, I'm not sure.  
>"Nothing really, you?" I responded.<br>"Oh not much, just you know, the usual." I nodded, contemplating bringing the whole her and Fang thing up.  
>"How're you and Fang?" I said a little too quickly. I felt her look over at me.<br>"I guess we're okay…" she trailed off.  
>"He goes around acting like he <em>owns<em> you!" I slipped and covered my mouth, not believing that I had actually said that.  
>"Fang owns a<em> lot<em> of things, but one thing he does _not_ own, is _me_." She said.  
>"Yeah, I know. Sorry, Maya. I guess I was just, I don't know-"<br>"Jealous?" she cut me off. I looked over at her with my widened sightless eyes.  
>"No-Yeah, yeah, I was just jealous, I guess, of how you guys spend so much time together and how close you guys already are." I explained.<br>"Yeah, hah, well, think about how Max feels." She said. I sighed.  
>"Yeah, hey Maya?" I cautiously asked.<br>"What?"  
>"Would you ever….I don't know, go out on a date with me?"<br>"Hah, of course." I heard her smile.  
>"Really?" I asked, surprised.<br>"Yeah, Fang doesn't own me, but maybe you will."

I grinned. Maybe telling her he acted like he owned her, worked out better than any other plan I've had.


	3. Meant DylanElla

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Maximum Ride(:**

**Even Though We ALL Wish We Did(:**

* * *

><p><strong>From: Fanfiction to the Max<br>Word: Meant  
><strong>**Pairing: Dylan/Ella  
><strong>**POV:Ella**

* * *

><p>I sat in my room, listening to the radio when I heard a knock on the door. I sighed.<br>"Come in!" I shouted over the noise of my radio. My slick black door opened to reveal Max. I admit, I was a little disappointed it wasn't Dylan.  
>"Oh, hey." I said to her and flipped a page in my magazine. I felt her glare at me, but I ignored it and flipped another page. I heard her sit at my computer chair and looked up.<br>"Yeah, you're nice. I get a 'oh, hey.' I bet you thought I was Dylan, didn't you?" she grinned.  
>"Shut up. With YOUR big mouth, he's going to find out soon and I'd rather that happen later." I replied and she sighed.<br>"No, YOU shut up. You need to tell him. I mean, what if you guys are like soul mates or some ish like that?" she asked and it was my turn to sigh.  
>"Are you trying to get rid of him, Max?" I smirked.<br>"YES!" she shouted. You see, she and Fang had been together for well at least a year now and Dylan keeps pushing and pushing her to dump Fang for him. Like that would ever happen? I laughed and she sighed.  
>"You like him, right?" she asked and I nodded.<br>"Well, you better tell him soon, or there's going to be some very unhappy people. I mean, maybe you guys are meant to be." She said and left. I sighed yet again and laid down on my back.

I heard a knock on my door and looked over at it, annoyed, and rolled my eyes. I got up and opened the door and immediately regretted rolling my eyes a few seconds back. I smiled a little at Dylan.  
>"Hey." I whispered and he grinned at me with those perfect straight, white teeth.<br>"Why are you whispering?" he asked and stepped in my room, closing the door behind him.  
>"I-I-I don't know." I answered and took a step back. He rolled his eyes and sat on my bed.<br>"Look, Ella, I kind of have something to tell you." He said and I braced myself for utter disappointment. I nodded for him to continue.  
>"Well, I've been thinking and I know that Max is never gonna come around… Which I mean, is okay because I kind of have an eye on someone else… And I was wondering if you maybe knew if she had her eye on me?" I almost believed it was me, but then I thought, "It could never happen." I nodded my head.<br>"What's she look like?" I questioned.  
>"I could probably show you better than I could tell you." ((Mention To Anyone Who Guesses What Movie That's From ;D))<p>

He put his hand on the small of my back and led me to the mirror over my dresser.  
>"Yeah, it's definitely better showing you than telling you." Dylan smiled and I laughed.<br>"So, it's me?" I asked.  
>"Yeah." He confirmed and grinned.<br>"A-Are you su-sure?" I stuttered. He leaned down and I could smell the peppermint from his gum. He nodded and kissed me softly on the lips.

Maybe Max was right, maybe Dylan and I were meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>These Are Getting Longerrr!(:<strong>

**Remember Give Me Words And Pairings And Ishh(:**

**Review Too, Ahaha**

**~xXxFoolishYoungAndInLoveXxX~**


	4. Sieve IggyNudge

**OH. MY. GOSH. I AM SO SORRY! I have had a lot of stuff going on and yeah. I feel really bad so this story will probably be updated today like three times.. Or something.. I am so really sorry.! I feel so bad.! :/ But anyway!**

**I Had To Look This Word Up… So Props To You On That :D**

**I Do NOT Own Maximum Ride D:**

_**Definition: **__**A utensil consisting of a mesh held in a frame, used for straining solids from liquids.**_

* * *

><p><em>From: ThatHasARingToItDontYaThink<em>  
><em>Word: Sieve<em>  
><em>Pairing: NudgeIggy_  
><em>POV: Angel<em>

I yawned as I opened my eyes to bright sunlight. I guess Nudge forgot to close her curtains. I had only come in here last night because I had a horrible nightmare. I'm just not going to get into the details right now. And you may be asking, "Why didn't you just go to Max's room?" Well, Fang slept in there last night, and let's just say I don't want to sleep with Max if Fang's in there.

I sat up and saw Nudge sitting in front of her mirror. I walked over to her and threw my arms around her, giving her a huge hug.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in here last night. That was a really bad nightmare." I said. She smiled and nodded and we headed downstairs. I saw Max and Fang sitting at the table, talking. They weren't sitting as close as they usually were, so I'm assuming they were uh, disagreeing on something. I shrugged my shoulders and Nudge picked me up so I could sit on the counter. I saw Max storm out of the kitchen and I sighed. That was weird. I shrugged. Iggy looked over at me and Nudge and smiled.

"So, after our pancakes are done, who wants to go to the park?" he asked and I squealed. Then, I ran up the stairs, threw a clean shirt on and some clean jeans, and then ran to my closet to get sneakers. I quickly tied my shoes and ran to Max's room. She was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. That was weird…

"Max?" I asked quietly and she looked up.  
>"Yeah, sweetie?" she whispered.<br>"Are you okay?" I asked, walking towards her and sitting down on her bed.  
>"Yeah, I just have a really bad headache… and Fang thinks it has to do with the voice, but I don't think so." She said.<br>"Is that why you and Fang were all tense earlier?"  
>"Well, yeah." She smiled.<br>"So, I know you have a headache, but Iggy said that we could go to the park after breakfast and I was wondering if you wanted to come." I asked and she nodded, grabbed her sweatshirt, and then we both headed down the stairs. She sat next to Fang after she grabbed her plate of pancakes and then I heard Fang tell her that he was sorry and I smiled. I'm really glad they could get over something so quick. I grabbed a plate of pancakes before Gazzy could get a hold of them and sat down between Max and Nudge.

After breakfast, we all walked to the park. Max and Fang were getting along. Iggy and Nudge would giggle together every once in a while. I sighed and ran to the swings and I heard Nudge racing after me. I got to the swings first though. I grinned and started swinging.

_**Five hours later… ;P**_

I ran over to Max as fast as I could. She was laying on the sidewalk with her shirt off and sports bra on, tanning with Fang. I sat on her lobster red back and she groaned.

"Max! I'm hungry!" I yelled. She groaned again, shoved me off of her, and sat up.  
>"I guess it's time to leave then…" She threw her shirt back on and got up, brushing the dirt off her shorts. I went and gathered the rest of the Flock. We all walked back to the house. It was dinner time and I was STARVING.<p>

"Hey Iggy. What're we going to have for dinner?" I asked as we walked through our door. I followed Iggy into the kitchen and sat at the table. He took out a pasta box and wiggled it back and forth. I grinned and knew dinner was going to be good. Just then, Nudge walked through the kitchen door.

"Hey Igs, what are you up to?" she asked.  
>"Oh, nothing, cooking some pasta for dinner, want to help?" he responded getting the pot out. Nudge nodded eagerly then seemed to remember Iggy was blind. I laughed.<br>"Yes!" she said. "What can I help with?" Iggy told her to get out some butter and the frozen spaghetti sauce from the refrigerator.

Nudge got everything out and we all waited. Iggy put the sauce in the microwave to defrost and soon the pasta was done.

"Hey Nudge, can you get the sieve out for me?" Iggy questioned, stirring the pasta, yet again. Nudge turned around with a what-the-heck look and I laughed. Iggy raised an eyebrow.  
>"The sieve." He confirmed after many moments of silence and Nudge rolled her eyes.<br>"The what? What the heck is a sieve?" she yelled and Iggy looked from the pasta, sighing.  
>"It's the white thing, the one with all the holes in the bottom." Iggy said. Nudge looked around and then the lightbulb seemed to click on.<br>"Ohhhhh, you mean the strainer?" Nudge asked, incredulous. I smacked my head and Iggy looked up at the ceiling.  
>"Yes, Nudge, the strainer." Iggy replied, taking the sieve from Nudge.<p>

Let's just say, not only did Nudge learn the meaning of sieve, but she also learned there's many different words for many different things.

Who knew, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it sucks! I'm also really sorry it took me so long to do this! I feel really bad, guys… Anyway, I hope you all liked it! <strong>

**Also, remember to submit words, pairings, and point of views. I PROMISE this will be updated more often!(:**

**Like it, Love it, Hate it?**

**Review! **

**xXxFoolishYoungAndInLoveXxX**


	5. Hungry FangMax

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T FREAKIN' OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. IF I DID, WOULDN'T BE HERE!**

_**From: licorice bones  
>Word: Hungry<br>Paring: Max and Fang  
>POV: Fang<strong>_

* * *

><p>I stared at Max from across the room while she watched TV. Now, I know what you're thinking, "Fang is such a stalker." And I totally get it… but it wasn't really like that! It was more of a glance every five seconds. She stretched and then suddenly looked at me. I smirked and she returned it and shook her head. I got up from where I was and sat next to her, she sort of leaned into me. We watched TV for a little while longer, until Angel came down complaining that she was hungry. Max looked at me and then I looked at Iggy and Iggy proceeded to look back at me, so I looked at Max. Max shook her head and sighed.<p>

"I can't cook. You all know that! So, I'm sorry to disappoint, but it has to be one of you two." Max explained. Iggy shook his head.

"Fang, you need to teach your girl how to cook. She can't use this excuse forever!" Iggy said and got up, rushing up the stairs. I shook my head this time and looked at Max. I nodded towards the kitchen and she got up and I followed suit.

I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"We don't really have to cook," I whispered in her ear. "We could go get 'groceries' but instead go get a pizza. Then, we bring it home and put it on a pan in the oven. What say you?" I whispered in her ear. She turned around and quickly got out of my grasp. She smirked and got her flip flops on. I did the same and we were off.

Max and I came in laughing with the pizzas in our hands. I looked up and we both saw the flock glaring at us. Oops.

"So here I am, worried that you two had gotten kidnapped or something.. But NO, you two love birds were out getting a fake Max-made pizza! I cannot believe you two! The nerve of some people! I am going upstairs!" Iggy yelled. I rolled my eyes and set the pizzas on the coffee table.

"Sorry guys! I didn't want to burn the house down." Max said. I smirked and sat down on the couch.

"Well, that's true. At least we won't go hungry!" Angel excitedly yelled.

Oh man, the life of the Flock…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short you guys… I don't even think it's good.. But keep sending words in! And let me know what you think of this! <strong>

**XoXo,**

**xXxFoolishYoungAndInLoveXxX**


End file.
